This project will research and develop a new class of electro-actuation device that makes use of the special properties of piezoelectric polymers. This new class of device makes use of an innovative design which enables it to serially accumulate large numbers of small piezoelectrically induced displacements to achieve net mechanical motions useful to a large number of applications. It is an aim of this effort that this new class of actuator will offer advantages over existing electromagnetic based actuation devices with respect to size, weight, and energy requirements for many biomedical applications. It is also a goal of this effort that this new class of actuation device will offer a degree of life like physical flexibility in its coupling to loads that is similar to animal muscle and tendons. If the proposed effort is successful it is expected that this new class of electro-motional device will replace electromagnetic devices in many existing actuation applications and open up new applications not previously reducible to practice through available technology.